criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Hines
Jesse Gentry |path = Criminal Accomplice Attempted Proxy Killer |victims = 2 attempted by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Camryn Manheim |appearance = "The Inspiration" |last = "The Inspired" }} Carla Hines is the narcissistic mother of Wallace Hines and Jesse Gentry, who appears in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Born on May 5, 1961, Carla appeared to be a normal single mother on the outside. However, in reality, she was secretly a malignant narcissist, as well as a possible budding psychopath, whose entire self-image was focused on being the perfect mother. In college, she had a relationship with Bill Robbins (who was mentally unbalanced) and ended up being pregnant with his twin sons, which she named Wallace and Jesse. Finding it too difficult to take care of both of them as a single mother (having cut Bill out of her life), Carla made the decision to give one of them up for adoption before they turned three years old. On the day of the adoption, she chose to keep Wallace when he looked at her and said "I love you, Mommy", and had Jesse adopted through St. Mary's Church. As Wallace grew older, Carla became aware of her son's mental problems after he attacked the car of his ex-girlfriend, Heather Clarke; he was diagnosed with acute delusional disorder, being placed in and out of mental institutions ever since and being placed under the partial care of Carla's sister during that time. Severely disappointed in her son, Carla tried to reach out to Jesse, naming his father and setting up a trust fund. As a result, Carla became determined to gain Jesse's affections, regarding him as the son she should have kept. The entire time, she planned to have Jesse kill Wallace and regain the perfect family she desired. Season Nine The Inspiration After hearing about the disappearance of Heather Clarke, Carla visits Wallace and asks him if he talked to her recently. He denies that he did before having a hallucination of her coughing up a tooth. Horrified, Wallace shuts the door on Carla despite her protests. Later, the BAU, investigating a series of killings in the area, search her house, just as she returns home. Hotch asks her where Wallace is, and she replies that he left behind a message in which he apologized. Carla is last seen asking what Wallace did. The Inspired After Jesse is arrested, Carla returns home to destroy everything that connected her to Bill. She then goes to the train station to contact Jesse and make sure things are going to plan, but Jesse doesn't show up. Instead, the BAU is waiting for her and take her in for questioning. Carla explains part of her past to Hotch, but refuses to name the father of Wallace and Jesse. Realizing that she won't talk, Hotch allows her to leave. Later, after evading the police detail tailing her with the help of Jesse's lawyer Mark Anderson, Carla meets both of her sons at St. Mary's Church, pretending to help Wallace while making several subtle hints to Jesse to get him to kill Wallace. She embraces Wallace once more, telling him she loves him, and then leaves, telling Jesse to make it quick. However, Jesse threatens her instead, having begun to relate himself to Wallace more than her, and the two twins get into a fight when Wallace comes to her defense, holding Jesse at gunpoint. Wallace manages to overpower his brother and shoots him just as the BAU arrive. Carla improvises, claiming that Wallace had forced them there and Jesse had succeeded in killing him. When Bill is brought to the scene and identifies the surviving twin as Wallace, Carla is taken away as Wallace screams for her. As he does, she shakes her head in disappointment. It's safe to presume she is incarcerated for her role in the crimes of both her sons. Known Victims *September 29, 2013: **Wallace Hines **Jesse Gentry Appearances *Season Nine **"The Inspiration" **"The Inspired" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Narcissists Category:Survivors Category:Victims